The MBRS-RISE program at Albany State University seeks to increase the skills and interest of students and faculty in biomedical research, develop on-campus research programs, and increase the number of underrepresented minorities engaged in biomedical research. In order to achieve this, an environment of research and teaching infused with biomedical science will be developed. Project-based activities and a laboratory research techniques course that emphasize biomedical techniques will engage students in hands-on activities, introduce students to the practice of research, stimulate interest in research type activities and develop critical thinking and problem solving skills. Building on this foundation, research-based learning will continue in the sophomore through senior years with off-campus research opportunities. Students will enhance written and oral communication skills as they present their research at conferences. A seminar series that promotes awareness of the current biomedical research and researchers, and requirements for entry into the biomedical field will be developed. Faculty will be supported in enhancing their biomedical skills through seminars, courses and hands-on workshops as well as through off-campus research at more research intensive universities. Students will be supported through the implementation of workshops that enhance their academic performance for success in their undergraduate careers and GRE and graduate school workshops that prepare them for entry into their graduate careers. The program will result in more faculty and students engaging in biomedical research and contribute to the pool of underrepresented minorities in biomedical careers. [unreadable] [unreadable]